Mañanas
by Bratty
Summary: Ed se quedó mirando a la nada por un momento mas, hasta que la parte de su cerebro que notó la sangre le hizo notar que quiza algo no estaba bien. ¡EH! ¡WIN! EdxWin. ahora editado para que se vea decente. En lo que cabe.


Edward no daba los buenos dias. Edward no saludaba con un beso, ni ofrecia una sonrisa cada mañana. En cambio, se levantaba dos horas antes que el gallo, y entrenaba hasta pasadas las ocho, cuando entraria a la casa, sudado y jadeando pidiendo desayuno.  
  
Solo que para su desgracia, solo estaban en la cocina dos de sus usuales tres acompañantes, y la vieja tenia la mania de que 'no se come hasta que todos esten presentes a la mesa' clamando que eran buenos modales. Ed no podía ver que había de bueno en matar de hambre a un chico en crecimiento, pero prefería no decir nada, sabiendo que las costumbres de Win con las llaves inglesas tenian que venir de alguna parte.  
  
"Si tanta hambre tienes," gruñó la anciana desde la estufa, revolviendo la sopa mientras Al le pasaba verduras picadas, "ve y despiertala."  
  
Ed gruñó. Sabia lo que 've y despiertala' significaba. Basicamente, 'probar que tan buenos estan tus reflejos esquivando una llave voladora', pero que rayos, habia vivido cosas peores. Y tenia hambre.  
  
Asi que subió las escaleras con tanto cuidado como pudo, y asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta de la niña. Ed no se podía explicar como alguien podia dormir bajo tal rayo de sol, pero puesto que a las tres de la mañana aun la podía escuchar trasteando en el taller, probablemente Win estaba muerta de sueño.  
  
Con suerte, estaría lo suficientemente cansada como para no poder lanzar la llave.  
  
Asi que se acercó a ella, una pequeña parte de su cerebro haciendole notar que, vaya, Win no se veia nada mal cuando no le estaba gritando. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, y la agitó.  
  
No paso nada.  
  
Se rascó la cabeza, se aseguró de que la llave no estuviera cerca de las manos de ella, y la volvio a agitar, con mas fuerza.  
  
No pasó nada.  
  
Ya un poco harto, Ed decidió que, al demonio, venga llave venga tuerca, el tenia /hambre/, y la despertaba o se moria en el intento. Asi que tomó fuerza, agarró las sabanas de la niña, y las tiró en un esfuerzo de que el halon y el cambio de temperatura la terminasen de despertar.  
  
"¡WINRYYYYYYYYYYYY-----¿¡ERK!?"  
  
Si la chica despertó por el halon o por su grito, Ed no estuvo nunca seguro, puesto que dos hechos se registraron en su cabeza al momento en que las sabanas salieron volando.  
  
1) Winry dormia en bragas y camison 2) Winry estaba durmiendo sobre una enorme mancha de sangre.  
  
Hubo silencio. Y la niña gimió, sobandose los ojos. "Ed...?"  
  
Ed, sabanas aun en mano, no sabía que 'quedarse mirando es de mala educación'. "....erk."  
  
Winry parpadeó, terminando de despertarse. Vio a Ed mirandola como marciano. Vio la sabana en mano de Ed. Notó una ligera brisa donde usualmente no debería haber. Y noto que el vientre le dolía de una manera particular.  
  
Hubo un nuevo silencio. Y luego, dolor.  
  
"OH, MIER-!" Chilló Winry, sorprendiendo a Ed, cuando esta saltó de la cama y en lugar de lanzarle una herramienta a la cabeza/abofetearlo/maldecirlo, corrió hasta su pequeño baño privado, trancando la puerta detras de ella.  
  
Ed se quedó mirando a la nada por un momento mas, hasta que la parte de su cerebro que notó la sangre le hizo notar que quiza algo no estaba bien. "¡EH! ¡WIN!"  
  
Arremetió contra la puerta del baño, preocupación actuando sobre el sentido comun. Pero por alguna suerte divina, antes de que llegara a tocar la manija del baño, la chica abrió la puerta lanzandole una efectiva serie de herramientas a la cara del chico, que solo tuvo un momento para registrar la duda de por que Winry tenía herramientas en el baño.  
  
"¡VETE DE AQUI!" gritó ella, cerrando la puerta nuevamente, esta vez con el sonido de una llave.  
  
Ed miró a la puerta con un ligero estupor, notó que la chica no iba a salir pronto, e hizo lo unico que se le ocurrió.  
  
"¡¡¡AL!!! ¡¡¡ABUELA!!!"

o o o  
  
En algún momento entre el caos, olvido todo pensamiento sobre el desayuno.  
  
Acostumbrados como estaban a los berridos de Ed, ni Pinako ni Al se inmutaron ante los gritos, continuando con su trabajo sin siquiera parpadear. Solo cuando el chico praticamente se lanzó de cabeza escaleras abajo, levantaron las miradas.  
  
Al parpadeó. "¿'Niisan?'  
  
Ed, por su parte, estaba espatarrado en el suelo, jadeando y sudando. Y con apariencia de haber visto al mismisimo diablo.  
  
"¡A-AL! ¡ABUELA!"  
  
Pinako alzó una ceja sospechosa. "¿Donde esta Winry?"  
  
La mención del nombre hizo saltar a Ed de vuelta a la coherencia. "¡AH! ¡WINRY! ¡ARRIBA! ¡BRAGAS! ¡SANGRE!"  
  
No pasaron dos segundos antes de que Al y la abuela hubiesen volado escaleras arríba, seguídos por un muy aterrorizado y jadeante Ed.  
  
Al miraba la cama manchada con horror. "¡Oh no! ¡Es mucha sangre!"  
  
Edward brincaba desesperado a su lado. "¡Yo solo quería despertarla! ¡Lo juro! ¡AAAAAH! ¡SOY UN TONTO! ¡¡AHORA WIN SE VA A MORIR!!"  
  
Al estaba al borde de las lagrimas. "¡Yo no quiero que Win muera, 'niisan!"  
  
"¡YO TAMPOCO, AL!"  
  
"¡'NIISAN!"  
  
"¡AL!"  
  
Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, llorando la inminente muerte de su amiga, cuando el ligero toque de la pipa de la abuela sobre sus frentes les hizo levantar las miradas.  
  
Al olisqueó. "¿Abuela?"  
  
La anciana sonreía. "Ustedes dos bajen a desayunar." Y ante las inminentes protestas de los niños, ella solo encendió su pipa. "Oy. Les prometo que su preciosa Winry no va a morir. Vamos, a comer ustedes dos."  
  
Ambos niños salieron lentamente de la habitación, dando una última mirada preocupada a la puerta cerrada del baño. La anciana les dio un gentil empujón fuera, cerrando efectivamente la puerta a sus espaldas.  
  
Los niños miraron a la puerta por dos segundos mas.  
  
"¿'Niisan?" vino la pequeña voz de Al.  
  
Ed miraba la puerta con solemnidad. "¿Si, Al?"  
  
"¿...Que dijiste de unas bragas?"  
  
"...."

o o o   
  
Poca hambre tenian los Elric despues de todo el ajetreo de esa mañana. Ed a duras penas salio a darse un baño, y eso solo cuando Den se negó a acercarse a él, huyendo a una esquina, tapandose la nariz con las patas.  
  
Asi que, envueltos en una nube de culpa infantil, los dos niños permanecian sentados al pie de la escalera, abrazando sus rodillas contra sus pechos, temiendo que lo peor le haya pasado a su amiga.  
  
Pparecieron pasar horas hasta que, finalmente, escucharon una puerta abrirse arriba, y, mirando arriba inmediatamente, encontraron a Winry, vestida y un tanto roja, sonriendoles.  
  
"¡WIN!" gritaron los dos niños a la vez, corriendo a su lado atiborrandola de preguntas que fueron ahogadas por una carcajada alegre de Pinako.  
  
La vieja sonreía. "Eh, ya esta bien. Aqui la tienen sana y salva, pero dejen de preguntar. No es amable." Y siguió de largo.  
  
Los niños, aun un poco preocupados, miraron a Winry con duda.  
  
Ed se rascó la mejilla. "Ne... ¿de verdad estas bien, Win?" Al, a su lado, asintió su aprobación a la pregunta.  
  
La niña rió, sonrojandose un poco mas. Les sonrió, y asintió. "Si, lo estoy." les dio un abrazo rapido a los dos. "¿Saben? ¡son muy monos cuando estan preocupados!" y corrió escaleras abajo a la cocina, donde se escuchaban las quejas de la vieja, al encontrar el desayuno frio y sin tocar.

o o o  
  
Esa tarde, salieron por pastel. Ed y Al no podian, por su vida, adivinar /que/ celebraban, pero Pinako les proohibio seguir preguntando, así que ellos se callaron.  
  
Al, por su parte, ayudaba a la abuela con las bolsas de las compras de ese día, mientras que Winry y Ed permanecian un poco mas atras, caminando en silencio.  
  
Ya empezaba a aparecer la casa, cuando Ed bajo la velocidad, Win rezagandose junto a él. Esperó a que Al y la abuela estuvieran fuera de la vista para hablar.  
  
"Ne, Win..."  
  
"¿Um?"  
  
Ed se detuvo en seco, con la cara roja, como luchando contra la duda y pena. "¡Perdon por lo de esta mañana!"  
  
Win parpadeó y le sonrió. "¿Que quieres que perdone? no hiciste nada."  
  
"¡Pero--pero--ARGH!" se despeino con fuerza, en frustracion. "¡RAYOS! ¡Es que--erk! ¡tu me entiendes!"  
  
Winry le miró por un momento. Se sonrojó, rió por lo bajo, y miró hacia adelante como asegurandose de que no hubiese nadie cerca.  
  
Ed se sonrojó un poco más ante la sonrisa de la niña, muy diferente a las usuales, aunque no sabía por que. "¿....Win?"  
  
Ella volvió a sonreir. "Vale. no te había prometido el tercero, pero en vista de que estas tan preocupado..."  
  
Y antes de que Ed pudiese decir nada mas, Winry le beso en los labios por segúnda vez en su vída.

o o o   
  
No estúvo segúro de cuanto pasó antes de que Win se despegara de él, riera, y corriera en dirección a la casa.  
  
Pero de lo que si estuvo segúro es que, lo que sea que haya sucedido con ella esa mañana, había hecho todo mejor.  
  
-Fin-  
  
Bratty Dice: Y lista otra idiotez mia. XD Esta es, mas que nada, una INDIRECTA para mi pequeña Rally, que hace tiempo inicio un fic que le dara sentido a lo de 'segunda vez' en referencia al beso de Win y Ed.   
  
THE MASTER OF SUBTLETY IS ME!  
  
Y tambien me debes un fic porno. Recuerdalo.  
  
- Bratty


End file.
